


Take Hint

by SuperCap2319



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Song: Take a Hint (Victorious), Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCap2319/pseuds/SuperCap2319
Summary: Miracle Guy can't take the hint that Sharkboy doesn't like him
Relationships: Miracle Guy/Sharkboy
Kudos: 6





	Take Hint




End file.
